Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy
Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy was the second episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on September 9, 2006 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "The Tell-Tale Poem." Synopsis In the Circus Grande, Creepie Creecher and Chris Alice were walking around and making plans on what to do. When Chris Alice takes an interest in the dart booth, because one of the prices is large stuff pink rabbit. Meanwhile, Gnat and Pauly, who were hiding in their human sister's clothes, decided to run wild in the fair (There's a lot of food and rides, what more can two insects can ask for?) When some ice cream scoops fell, the two brothers decided to separate from Creepie and enjoy themselves. Chris Alice pays for some darts and to try her luck, though no matter how hard she tries, she can't hit the balloons. Creepie manages to divert her friend's attention and bring her to the freak show, there they saw Tarantula Boy. Once the star attraction shows up, he scares all of the audience away (save Creepie and Chris Alice, who fainted). Both Creepie and Skipper exchange introductions. Back to Pauly and Gnat, they were having the time of their lives: riding the cotton candy maker, getting spitted out, and back in the maker. The two brothers decided to go ride it again. Skipper apologizes for scaring Chris Alice, stating that "He didn't mean to." A minute later after answering some questions, and it seems as though both Skipper and Creepie know each other. The ringmaster rebukes Tarantula Boy and reminds him that the next and final show will begin soon. Both bug enthusiasts agree to meet after the final show. As Creepie and Chris Alice continue to have fun in the fair, Chris Alice was shocked when Creepie says that "I think he's nice." Though she agrees to help her prepare for the outing with Tarantula Boy, by having her try on dresses at a booth, until Creepie decided to just wear spider earrings. During the outing, Skipper and Creepie took advantaged of the free tickets (which comes with working there), going on the rides, attractions, and winning some prices in the games. At the end of the putting, Skipper offers to give Creepie carmel apples. He came out of his trailer, dressed as a normal boy, and reveal that all the claws, extra arms, and fangs were just part of his costume. Creepie was just a bit shock at "that he wasn't what she expected." Since it's getting late, both Creepie and Chris-Alice has to return home. Skipper returns to the trailer and watches as his mother makes caramel apples, asking her, "Mom, am I weird?" She assures him, that he's just like any other kid and not to let anyone tell him differently. The camera reveals how Skipper's mom appearance: A larger than life tarantula. Characters Ape Man Bearded Chicken Black Man (Fair Goer) Brown Haired Man Caramel Apple Vendor Chris-Alice Cotton Candy Vendor Creepie Dark Brown Haired Man Gnat Fair Goer (Girl) Fair Goer (Boy) Fair Goer (Boy) 2 Flower Dress Woman Harry Hot Dog Man Human Snake Middle Age Couple Middle Age Man (Fair Goer) Middle Age Woman (Fair Goer) Middle Age Woman 2 (Fair Goer) Mom Mummy Paully Red Haired Black Woman Red Haired Boy Ringmaster Tarantula Boy Vendor 2 Quotes Tarantula Boy: I didn't mean to scare her. What about you? You don't seem scared. Creepie: Why should I be? Your venom is relatively nontoxic to humans. Creepie: I'm Creepie and this is my friend Chris-Alice. Tarantula Boy: Nice to meet you. Chris-Alice: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Ring Master: (to the audience) Please refrain from screaming and fainting as it only enrages the exotic, dangerous, dynamic mistake of mother nature. Ring Master: Tarantula Boy! We have another show in five minutes. Tell your friends to buy a ticket or take a hike. Pauly: (after he and Gnat swallow all the cotton candy) That was disgusting. Let's do it again. Creepie: (to Tarantula boy) Do you really regurgitate stomach acids on your prey before you suck them up? Gallery Trivia Allusions Notes *First appearance of Tarantula Boy. *Samantha Lombardi's song "Smile - You Can't Erase" is used during the montage of Creepie and Tarantula Boy hanging out. Category:Episodes